The Stone Will Rise
by navzzzzz
Summary: takes place after The Last Hope. one cat's destiny is prophecized by starclan. a stone will rise from fire's blaze and cinders to follow in the pawsteps of those who more than once were... what does it mean? what does this cat's destiny have in store? please read and review!


**Hey peoples! this is navzzzzz speaking! this is my first fanfiction so im sorry if its not the greatest. please read and review! it would mean so much! anyway stop reading this get on to the story! like, now!**

**_The Stone Will Rise_**

Prologue

A cat snuck out into the cool new-leaf dawn. The air tasted of grass and herbs, promising a good green-leaf. The cat kept to the shadows, hoping to remain unnoticed until the camp was out of earshot. As the cat headed to the dirt place tunnel it banged into another cat on its way in.

"Lionblaze!" the cat meowed in surprise, "what are you doing?"

"Cinderheart! Well I... Umm..." Lionblaze meowed awkwardly, pointing to the dirt place.

Cinderheart snorted when she realized how mousebrained her question was. "I'm sorry. I was just startled that's all. I was about to head out into the forest."

"Through the dirt place tunnel?" Lionblaze asked with curiosity.

"I wanted to be alone for a while. I need to think about... things."

"Why don't I go with you? You can tell me what it is, and don't worry, I'll make sure to tell everyone at the next gathering!" With that, he walked to the main entrance and went out into the forest.

Cinderheart laughed and followed Lionblaze out of the clearing. They followed a path toward the lake breaking into a run, matching each other bound for bound. Slowly, it turned into an unspoken race between them, and Lionblaze smirked when he noticed he had begun to pull ahead.

He looked back again expecting to see Cinderheart on his tail, but instead saw that she was already a few fox-lengths behind him. He skidded to a halt and walked back toward her when he noticed that she was panting.

"Are you okay?" he asked, immediately worried, "did you hurt yourself? Come on let's take you to Jayfeather."

He began to pad in the direction of the camp when Cinderheart called him back. "I'm fine," she meowed softly "I just need some water."

Once again they padded side by side to the lake. Cinderheart stepped over the pebbly shore and bent to lap at the water. She sat up smiling to herself as she wiped a paw over her muzzle.

Lionblaze looked at her. "So what things do you have to think about?" he asked, "are you sure everything's okay? I've also noticed that you've been smiling a lot lately. What's going on?"

Cinderheart lowered her head shyly and mumbled something that Lionblaze couldn't make out. "What did you say?"

As if she couldn't contain it any longer Cinderheart yowled, "I'm having kits!"

At first Lionblaze stared at her as if he wasn't sure he had heard correctly. When the words sunk in, Lionblaze shook himself and began covering Cinderheart in licks while purring loudly.

"WE'RE having kits," he murmured into her ear, "together. I love you Cinderheart."

Cinderheart looked into Lionblaze's eyes. "I love you too, Lionblaze," she meowed, licking his muzzle affectionately, "I love you too."

* * *

A yowl of pain sounded from the nursery. Lionblaze's paws itched to go inside but he thought better of it. Jayfeather would claw his ears off if he did.

He reluctantly returned to his pacing outside the den of brambles, his tail flicking impatiently with excitement. His thoughts were all over the place. 'Cinderheart's having kits! I wonder what they'll look like! Someday they'll be great warriors...'

Jayfeather poked his head out of the nursery. "It's a tom," he meowed, "congratulations. NOW you can go in." Lionblaze thought he saw his brother roll his sightless blue eyes, but ignored it.

He pushed his way through the narrow entrance and padded to Cinderheart's side. His son was suckling, kneading his mother's stomach with tiny paws. He was light gray with slightly darker stripes and a white tail tip and paws.

"He's beautiful," Lionblaze whispered to Cinderheart, "you did a great job." He gave her a gentle lick between the ears. "What do you want to name him?"

"Stonekit," she meowed.

"That's a perfect name."

* * *

Jayfeather curled up in his nest. It had been a long day and he was exhausted.

He closed his eyes and opened them again at the smell of smoke. Smoke! He looked wildly around. 'I can see,' he thought, 'I must be dreaming.'

However he could still smell his own fear scent when a blaze of fire swept through the forest. He choked on the smoke, cinders, and ashes. The fire spread until the blaze covered everything except a stone in the middle of a clearing. Suddenly, a voice sounded in his head that seemed to be coming from the whole of Starclan.

"A stone will rise from a fire's blaze and cinders, to follow in the pawsteps of those who more than once were..."


End file.
